patronversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Cartwright
Dr Elise Cartwright is the human name of the Mayan demi-goddess Itzel, also better known as Onca. After her death she was resurrected by the fallen god king Au Puch to harvest power, in the form of blood sacrifices, to free him and the other Lords of Xibulba from their exile. To that end Onca hunted down and brutally slayed her killers in the El Tarantula Cartel, before eventually fighting against her benefactors when they escaped their bonds. Creation The original concept for Onca's character was first created in a creative writing session back in 2005 as part of an English assignment. At the time she was going by the name Jaguar Girl with a very different appearance and mentality to the current character, although the connection to the Mayan goddess Ix Chel was maintained. In the four part adventure, Jaguar Girl fought against a poacher known as the Black Tusk, but ultimately the series didn't go any further than that. Sometime later the more brutal, bloodthirsty character of Onca, as well as her human alias Dr Elise Cartwright, was created, based on the original Jaguar Girl, for a writing contest with the entry being posted on the 14th of June, 2014. Character History Pre Transformation Dr Elise Cartwright was Professor of Entomology at LA University and specialised in the chemical analysis of ant pheromones. This expertise attracted many students including one Valerie Sosa who developed a synthetic pheromone which, when tested on human subjects caused memory loss, neural pathway decay and regression of mental faculties. Due to the dangerous nature of these test Cartwright had Sosa expelled from the university, something that would come back to haunt her when Sosa, know calling herself Marsiposa, abducted her from campus. With the help of a cartel courier Malik Rassouli, Sosa was able to bring Cartwright into Mexico where she was placed with other women heading for the sex trade in Latin America. Cartwright never reached the brothels and slave rings her captors had planed to take her to due injuries suffered at the hands of Owen Bachman-Lash, a sadistic pirate captain hired by the cartel to take the women to El Salvador. Instead of ending up in El Salvador, Cartwright was taken to a business centre in Mexico City where she worked for one of the Cartel Accountants, and eventually alerted the Federal Police to the illegal operations. Unfortunately the responding officer was quickly paid off by the Accountant, and even escorted Cartwright and the rest of the secretarial staff to their final destination, a narcotic farm down in the Yucatan. Cartwright's last few days here were brutal indeed, with the former professor suffering almost day round torture at the hands of an up and coming Cartel Lieutenant Julian Boccanegra. Refusing to speak for ten days, when she finally did crack, Cartwright and nine other women were tossed into a cynote, with the chained women drowning, their souls destined to rest in the Mayan Underworld Xibulba. Warrior of Xibulba The sheer anguish Cartwright's soul had gone through attracted the attention of the god king Au Puch, who bound the spirit to that of the deceased war goddess Itzel, thus giving Cartwright a chance to get revenge. Fuelled by her new powers and now calling herself Onca, the reborn goddess targeted each of her former captors and slayed them in the most brutal ways possible starting with Sosa, know a powerful drug dealer in Cancun. After a brief skirmish with Sosa's bodyguards Styx and Stone, Onca impaled the drug dealer on a stake and turned her blood to sugar, before watching as swarms of butterflies sucked the woman dry. Moving onto Rassouli, Onca clashed with a team of mercenaries acting as protection for the courier, and eventually met her match at the hands of the Eiter spawned abomination Wormwood. Returning home Rassouli was eventually drowned in his bath-tub, with each movement of the water eroding pieces off of his body. Returning to Xibulba, Onca would accidentally transported the Patron Saint of Crime with her, with the later being cast adrift in the 'the Undersea' before she eventually washed up on the shores of China. Unconcerned with the brutal deaths she was responsible for, Onca moved onto Captain Lash but ultimately was too late to catch him before he left for open ocean. Using her new found powers, Onca eventually reached Captain Lash's ship 'the Nemacyst' only to find that, unlike the other members of the cartel Lash had figured out what she was and had caught a mystical creature, in the form of an Oceanid, of his own to battle her. Battling Lash's champion, Onca prevailed but ultimately left the Capain's fate up to the creature he had captured and press ganged into service. Whilst his fate is unknown, Elise later remarked that Lash had suffered longer than the rest of his comrades, and that his soul was residing in Xibulba. Heading back to Mexico City, Onca launched a one goddess assault on the Federal Police, now captained by Officer Rojas, the man who had transported her to Boccanegra's compound many years ago. Not caring whether the officers that got in her way were innocent or corrupt, Onca ripped through Rojas's men and eventually shackled the Captain using mystical means to the bodies of the people whose death he was responsible for, before then forcing him to walk into the desert unseen by anybody. The Accountant, now known simply as El Gordo, suffered a similar fate, albeit one that occurred in Los Angeles. Onca pierced his bloated body with the bones of all those who had stolen from him, before pushing him into her own grave and burying the man alive, but not before he told her where Boccanegra, now the cartel boss of the El Tarantula syndicate was located. Dark Sunday Onca would catch up to Boccanegra just as Maya Grady, an EPPD undercover posing as the Patron Saint of Crime, had submitted enough evidence to arrest the cartel boss and his associates under the Rico Act. All Maya had to do was keep Boccanegra alive until Monday so that the Police could make the arrest. Unfortunately Onca returned, and despite Grady begging for her to spare Boccanegra, murdered the cartel boss by drowning him in crude oil. Her mission complete, Onca let loose a roar that summoned a flash flood, which decimated the city, leading to a gang war that engulfed El Paso, and led to the National Guard locking down the city and all those caught inside. Escaping the lock-down, Onca returned to Xibulba only to find the seven Houses readying for war, with her benefactor Au Puch at the head of the armies of the Underworld. Sentenced back to the House of Jaguars, Onca found herself trapped with four abominations; Dusk Wing, The Chain, Ossuary and The Mariner, in reality the dammed souls of Sosa, Rojas, El Gordo and Lash respectfully, all of whom now had power almost equal to hers. Fighting a losing fight, Onca was aided by the original spirit of Itzel who now had some influence over her, now that Cartwright's thirst for vengeance had been sated. Defeating the abominations, Itzel and Onca emerged on Earth and fought Au Puch in a heated battle and eventually tossed him down a cynote back into Xibulba, his armies quickly following him back to the underworld. The Lap of Luxury Unfortunately the need for vengeance was replaced by Itzel's desire for a hedonistic lifestyle close to a source of warfare. As such the ongoing gang violence was a beacon for the demi-goddess, leading Onca to set up a lair known as the 'Kat Scratch Klub'. The location of this club soon became a safe haven for the normal people of El Paso leading to an entire area known as the 'Dark Zone' forming around the building, becoming a safe area for those who found themselves inside its boundaries, assuming of course that Onca was kept sated by nights filled with sex, drinking and gladiatorial bouts in the basement. This hedonistic empire did not go unnoticed however, especially by those imprisoned in Xibulba, with Ossuary emerging and killing those people who worshipped his murderer. These killings attracted the attention of Danika Sedova who managed to persuade Onca to help her track down the abomination, with the pair of them sending Ossuary back to the underworld, although not without a fierce fight that destroyed many of the Dark Zone's buildings. Sometime later as the National Guard seized control of El Paso, Onca left the Kat Scratch Klub, and started an almost nomadic existence looking for something to fill the void left after cleansing herself of vengeance and hedonism. Powers Onca possess all the powers of a Mayan God such as Immortality, Enhanced Senses, Strength, Speed and Durability. In addition as a war goddess, Onca gains power in areas where blood has been shed recently but in times of peace, her powers (save for her immortality) fade, although returning to battle sees them return quite rapidly. As a goddess of storms, Onca has limited Aquakinesis and weather summoning abilities which, like her physical abilities, are enhanced in areas of conflict, with her scream able to summon a flash flood in the crime ridden streets of El Paso. Her most demonstrated power, in regards to the manipulation of water, is being able to phase from one body (regardless of size, clarity or salinity) to another, using a region of Xibalba known as 'the Undersea' to travel quickly over vast distances. In addition Onca has also demonstrated the ability to coalesce water vapour droplets into a concussive shockwave with just a shout. In addition to the other restraints on her powers, this ability reduces in power in arid environments or in areas of low humidity. Finally, Onca had the ability to connect with those who are significant to her past, allowing both parties to see the time when their lives crossed. So far this connection is limited to Itzel, those people involved in her death and a few other special cases. Skills Before her transformation Dr Elise Cartwright held a doctorate in Entomology Category:Neutral Characters Category:Deities Category:Elemental Control Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Patron Saint of Crime Foes